Sing to Me
by GooeyGummiBears
Summary: Naruto convinces Gaara to see his band play at Konoha Cafe. Gaara reluctantly agrees, but what he doesn't expect is Static Scope's lead singer, Rock Lee. He's every girl's dream and Gaara's worst nightmare. Could it be love?
1. Letting Go of the Monster in Me

**Hey! I know I should be working on other fics right now, but this story was just bugging me to death, so I have to write it! Who knows if it'll be any good, but it's worth a try. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Letting Go of the Monster in Me<p>

"For the last time Naruto, no," Gaara growled though his teeth, not even bothering to look up from his art project. "And don't make me say it again."

"Aw, come on!" the blonde boy whined in reply, earning a slight shudder and wince from the red head. "Then at least tell me why not."

With a defeated sigh and a slump of his shoulders, the red head placed his pencil carefully beside his drawing and slowly met his only friend's gaze.

"_Why_?" Gaara hissed, his eyes hidden by the shadows of his short, scruffy bangs, and his icy stare going undetected by the dense blonde. "…because I like _real_ music. Your band is a pathetic excuse for 'rock and roll'. To be quite honest, it's _more _than an embarrassment to the genre."

"We're not even a 'rock and roll' band, Gaara!" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, his pout making his bottom lip protrude and his ocean blue eyes squint. "How many times do I have to tell you? We're easy-core, Nintendo-core, power pop – do you _ever_ listen to me? Plus, how will you know we'll suck if you haven't even heard up play?"

Resisting the temptation to roll his eyes, Gaara picked up his pencil once again and continued to sketch. "Trust me, I can tell. No good band is named 'Static Scope'. What does that even mean? And really, Naruto, those aren't even real genres. Even if they were, I don't listen to crap music. Hence, I don't want to listen to your band." Had he more energy, the red head might have given a sarcastic smile, but instead decided to stick with his flat, dry tone.

"Ha!" The blonde snorted. "You're just messing with me now, aren't you, No Brows?"

Said boy cringed at the name. _Half wit, _he hissed.

"No worries. No worries! I get you. You don't have to say you want to come. All you have to do is show up. Here's the flyer – the show starts at eight sharp so don't be late." After pulling out a small golden sheet and slipping it across the table, Naruto leaned back, propping his feet up on the table and clasping his hands behind his head. "It'll be a blast. I promise," he clucked with an arrogant grin.

Though he didn't pick up the paper, Gaara's eyes scanned over it briefly before flickering to the blonde. _I'm going to go, aren't I? _he asked himself, and after a few seconds, his eye twitched in annoyance. _God damn it. Why me? _

**Gaara's POV**

_What. Am. I. Doing here? _

I ran a hand swiftly through my blood red hair, trying to calm myself down and relieve some stress. Just an hour before, I had decided not to come. I mean, did it really matter? Was that stupid blonde dope really going to be so hurt? And if he was, did I even care? I had decided no, I wouldn't. So I sat back in front of my T.V. and smoked a much needed cigarette. I was half way through the latest Zach Braff movie I had rented when my eyes wandered to the clock seemingly on their own accord.

It was five until eight.

I growled in annoyance and rolled my eyes as I put my cancer stick out. I couldn't just _not _go.

So that's how I ended up in Konoha Café's parking lot, stepping off of Shukaku, my motorcycle, and glaring resentfully at the entrance door. _It's already eight thirty, maybe I missed them. _The thought gave me a small spark of hope and I began to make my way into the café, my motorcycle helmet at my side. _I'll just slip in, see if they're there and then slip right on out. _

With my head held high I entered the building, dusting off my shoulders and smoothing the wrinkles in my jeans. As I walked by, the crowd separated to give me space. Everyone giving my weary, calculating looks that I simply shrugged off – I was used to the affect I had on people.

Of course, everyone watched me differently. There were always those people whose gaze would wander from my pale, sea green eyes smothered in eyeliner, to my nose ring and snake bites, to the studs on my jacket and belt, my see-through fishnet top, my too-tight skinny jeans and my dirty, scoffed combat boots – and then they would sneer in disapproval as I licked my lips at them. There were also those people who would cower at the sight of me and flinch if they accidentally made eye contact. But, of course, there were also those people who would admire me from afar – watch me from the other corner of the room maybe, too intimidated to get too close or start a conversation.

"Ok, Konoha! This is our last song!" And ear splitting voice rang from the speakers above, tearing me from my thoughts and making me shutter in delight. _What the hell, Gaara? _I asked myself, but ultimately shrugged it off. "Give it up for Static Scope!"

The crowd around me gave a deafening roar, much to my dismay, as I continued to ease my way through.

There was a boy at the microphone, his head tilted down as if he was watching something below him. His straight, clean cut bangs fell in front of his eyes so that nothing but his pale white skin and light pink lips could be been on his face. In the corner of my eye, I could see Naruto somewhere behind him, grinning like an idiot as he readied his guitar, a girl next to him with bubble gum pink hair and a bass guitar, and another boy at the drums getting ready to play.

At the drummer's count of three, they began to play, but the boy at the microphone hadn't looked up yet – though his head moved slightly to the tune and his foot taped the stage lightly. As the crowd began to whistle and cheer, I expertly drowned them out, focusing instead on the raven haired boy. Slowly, gracefully, his head raised and his eyes fluttered open, sweeping across the crowd and landing on me for more than a second. I was suddenly aware of the heat in my cheeks and the rush of screams from girls in the crowd.

"_You won't let me speak out…"_

I sucked in a breath as he began to sing, my eyes never leaving his face.

"_With my best efforts to make you see…"_

His eyes met mine again – there were cold and black despite the smile on his face.

"_I'm feeling so tied down… Incarcerated whilst you pull my teeth…"_

My jaw clenched as his eyes moved from mine – for some reason I wanted them back.

"_What are you scared of?" _

I watched his lips move as he sang. They looked so soft and sweet, a mirror of his delicate voice.

"_Regretting the things you might of said…"_

I watched the way his smooth hair shined like silk as he turned his head.

"_Or is it the monsters clad with razor teeth... Hiding deep beneath your bed…"_

He walked to the left side of the stage and my eyes helplessly followed.

"_It's a little bit harder when you try so hard…"_

He bent over to a girl standing close to the stage and something in my stomach twisted as she screeched happily.

"_It's a little bit harder when I'm anxious and over think…"_

As he began to stand again, it seemed as if he shot me a haughty grin, his eyes holding mine for longer than the other times.

"_About this and the things I miss… When you're falling apart…"_

Suddenly, I growled – too low for anyone to hear, but involuntarily. My eyes narrowed. What was he doing?

"_It's a little bit harder you'll see…"_

Clutching my helmet tightly, I continued to glare at him and he continued to hold my gaze confidently.

"_Letting go of the monster in me…"_

I tore my eyes away suddenly, annoyance and anger I hadn't even realized was boiling inside of me beginning to spill out.

"_Next time I'll try harder…"_

I turned on my heel sharply and headed out the way I came. The second the cool night air hit my skin, I shoved my helmet on and jumped on Shukaku. I revved her up twice before bolting down the street. _Never again, _I told myself, growling and fuming uncontrollable. I never wanted to see that smug, prissy little bitch again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was fun to write! End of chapter one! Now I can't wait to write chapter two! Please review and tell me what you think! Is it even worth continuing? Comments, questions, love, flames? All reviews are welcome! It'll get more interesting soon, I promise! <strong>

**-Gummi out**

***I don't own the song 'Letting Go of the Monster in Me', it belongs to Amy Can Flyy – an awesome band, go check them out. Just borrowing the lyrics for no profit what so ever, so please don't sue me! T^T**


	2. Jane Doe

**Well, ok, I didn't get a whole lot of reviews, but who cares. I'm ready to write this thing! So, I'm not all too sure where this is going, but I have a vague idea. Sit back and enjoy. And please review! I do love them!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Jane Doe<p>

Gaara staggered forward slightly as the wind was knocked out of him from a crucial blow to his back.

"I knew you'd come, No Brows!" a mind numbing voice chanted lightheartedly, and an arm was thrown carelessly around the red head's shoulders.

The boy only growled begrudgingly in response, refusing to think about the previous night – or that snooty little bitch at the front of the stage. Who did that kid think he was anyways? Prancing around, making girls swoon like he was a god?

"_Earth to No Brows_!" an annoyed whine split his ears and yanked him from his thoughts.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Gaara hissed through his teeth, trying to suppress a snarl.

"I don't know, maybe for you to listen to me for once?" the blonde yapped, folding his arms across his chest and squinting in disapproval. "Did you even hear what I asked you?" he huffed.

With a sigh that displayed that he could truly care less, Gaara replied, "No, what did you ask?"

Having taken the question as an apology, Naruto uncrossed his arms and smiled as he began to ramble, "What did you think? Were we good? Did you see me play? Did you see _Sakura _play? She's a beauty, ain't she? How about Sasuke? Did you see him? He's such a dream! Haven't met a girl yet who hasn't fallen for him. But then again, there's Lee too – he gets all the babes."

**Gaara's POV**

My attention stopped there. It stopped with that name – Lee. That was him. The boy with the raven hair and porcelain skin – _that_ was Lee. I was sure of it. I snapped around to face Naruto and shot him a glare so icy I could see his skin crawl as he cowered away from me.

"Lee," I hissed. The name sounded like sweet, sweet honey…. I _hated_ honey. "He's the singer, isn't he?"

He nodded slightly, his jaw clenched tight. "But, why?" he managed to squeak out.

My eyes left him and, even without seeing, I could tell his shoulders relaxed. For a moment, I watched the distance for nothing in particular, thinking to myself. Over and over again, I said the name, _Lee._ Something clicked and I turned sharply again, heading up the steps and down the hall to my biology classroom.

Mr. Michelson's eyes flickered to me for a moment with a hint of surprise and then moved to the clock – obviously perplexed as to why I was early to class for the first time in my life. I ignored the action as I swung my dark red backpack onto the table and took a seat. My lips twitched in disapproval – I had always hated those damn dark blue school chairs.

For a while I just sat back as kids, little by little, began to fill the room – all of them avoiding the seats next to me of course. There was no explaining why my mind was so busy running through thoughts. It kept wandering from exams to my motorcycle to what I planned on doing when I got home and even to when I'd smoke my next cigarette.

However, despite all of the possible subjects that could pop into my mind – for some reason, it all kept coming back to _him. _Every other thought and his name would suddenly pop into my head – uninvited. In all truthfulness, it was starting to piss me off. I couldn't concentrate. I flipped through my backpack, looking for my biology folder and suddenly I thought, _Will I ever see him again? _My brows furrowed in horror as the meaning of the thought struck me. What the hell did I care? I wouldn't care if the boy lived or died!

…. But what was it again that I was looking for?

"Fuck it," I murmured, slamming my backpack down onto the floor.

"Hey, kid. Cool it," a deep, monotone voice growled at me. Before I had a chance to look up, the chair to the right of me was pulled out and a tall, lanky boy took a seat. My eyes narrowed.

"Who are you talking to, Duck Butt?" I snapped back, my mood already not so great.

"Who does it look like I'm talking to, No Brows?"

I twitched at the name. "You got a problem with me, kid? 'Cause we can settle it right here, right now."

"Oh, please. You're all talk and no game," he rolled his eyes and leaned back lazily.

I scoffed at his insubordination and shot back, "Wanna bet on that?"

The boy's eyes tore away from the clock and he began to size me up: eyebrow piercing, snake bites, torn up T-shirt, leather jacket, studded belt, and finally, blood red skinny jeans. I knew this scenario all too well and I licked my lips, waiting expectantly for that disapproving grimace.

"Name's Sasuke," he said idly, his eyes catching mine for a brief moment before following the second hand on the clock again. "And you?"

I hesitated a moment, not sure whether I cared for the kid enough to give him my name. So I sized him up. He wasn't a dumbass, that was for sure, and he had guts to talk to me like that. He didn't seem like the type to go sissy if they got hurt – it seemed more like he'd just shrug it off – I liked that. Ten or so small hoops were aligned from the top of his ear all the way down the side, the sleeves on his jacket were pushed up to his elbows and the collar was flipped up. The BMTH T-shirt he wore was so tight, I could practically see his ribs, and, along his wrists, he wore a countless number of bracelets. All in all, he seemed like an OK guy.

"It's Gaara," I finally replied. He seemed to understand my thought process and nodded, not looking at me.

Throughout the rest of the period, there was something bothering me. There was something weird about the boy next to me. He seemed oddly familiar, as if I already new his name and face before he walked in the door. What was it?

The bell rang and my eyes widened slightly. Naruto had said the name. And where had I seen him before? He was the drummer at Konoha Café.

I watched him from the corner of my eyes as he packed his binder into his backpack. Yes, it was definitely him.

"Hey," I called to him as I stood up and slung my backpack over my shoulder. He turned to me and stared with a bored, uncaring expression. "You're the drummer in Naruto's band, aren't you?"

He flipped his jet black hair out of his face before he answered, "Yeah, so?"

"I thought you seemed familiar."

He nodded half heartedly and turned to leave, but for some reason I didn't do the same. What was it? _Turn around and go to P.E. Gaara,_ I told myself, but my legs didn't move. Instead, my mouth began to move.

"When are you guys playing again?" I asked, my voice raised so that he could hear across the distance.

He stopped and turned to me, that blank expression still on his face. I started toward him. "We play every Wednesday, but Lee goes there just about everyday."

"Yeah?" I asked when I caught up to him and we walked out together.

"Yeah. I don't know why he'd want to hang around that dump of a café all the time, but he does," he continued.

"He'll be there tonight?" I inquired.

Sasuke nodded, "Why?"

"Just wondering – Want a smoke?" I pulled out my pack and offered him one. He eyed it for a minute before hesitantly accepting.

"Sure," he said.

**Later…**

My fingers tapped against the wood of my coffee table impatiently as I flipped through the channels on my TV. I wouldn't have said there was nothing on – Scrubs, Heroes, Invader Zim, and The Big Bang Theory were showing, but I just couldn't focus.

I had decided ultimately on The Big Bang Theory and settled into my couch. Watching the playful banter between the characters, I found that I wasn't laughing as I normally would at the puns. The second the commercials came on, my mind drifted to other things. It was seven fifty and I found myself wondering if Lee was at Konoha café right now. Was he singing to another screaming, swooning girl? Was he bopping around like an idiot again? Was he dressed like Billy Joe Armstrong – silky black shirt, red tie and black skinny jeans – like he had been yesterday?

_Oh, shut up, _I told myself and shook my head.

I turned my attention back to my TV, but found that a whole ten minutes had passed and I was lost as to what was happening in the show. My jaw clenched and unclenched rhythmically and my fingers began to drum at the wood of my table again. As soon as my foot began to tap in annoyance, I turned the TV off and shot up from my seat, striding toward my door with determination. I grabbed my keys off the hook next to my door before heading out.

Konoha Café was littered with teenage girls ranting and raving – apparently Lee _was _here.

"Is that so?" I heard the soft, smooth voice from the loud speakers. "Well, it was nice to meet you Tenten. Does anyone else have a question for me?"

I pushed my way through the crowd and, through the sea of raised hands, I could finally see him.

He sat criss-cross on the stage wearing a plain white, almost see through, V-neck and black skinny jeans. He wore thick framed glasses – obviously just for show – and some kind of bandages around his arms. His eyes scanned the crowd and I ducked my head slightly, so that he wouldn't notice me. "Yes, you. Back there with the pony tail."

"Can you play us another song, Lee-sempai?" the girl asked, her voice melting with his name. I could practically feel the butterflies she must have had fluttering around her stomach as he spoke to her. But Lee-_sempai? _Really? That was a bit over the top, no?

"Sure thing," he replied with a small chuckle. What? Did he think he was a charmer or something? That snot nosed little bitch was nothing but a loser.

And that's when his eyes met mine.

I jumped right out of my skin as he gave a small smile and brought the microphone closer to him, his eyes never leaving mine. "And I think I'll dedicate this one to someone who just came in a minute ago," he murmured, softly as if he were whispering sweet nothings right into my ear.

_Is he talking about me? _the voice of my thoughts sounded more than a little bit frightened. _What the hell is with this freak?_

His eyes stayed on mine just a second longer before he readied his instrument – it wasn't a guitar, it was much smaller. In fact, it was a ukulele.

_What the fuck is going on? Am I on a drug trip?_

He cast his gaze down as he began to strum lightly, finding his tune and place. Within seconds, he looked up again and his eyes were at mine.

"_Jane Doe…"_

The crowd when wild and my jaw clenched so hard I felt like it might explode.

"_I don't think I know you but I know fo' sho'…"_

I sucked in my breath and refused to let it out, but he pressure on my ribcage was beginning to get to me.

"…_that you are beautiful so, baby, let me know your name…"_

What the hell kind of stupid song was this? His eyes left mine and he smiled at the crowd of girls, each of them trembling with giddy delight.

"_Damn what's her name…?"_

He couldn't have been talking about me then, could he? This song was about a girl. His eyes found their way back to me.

"'_Cause I'm overly attracted and terribly convinced…"_

This time, it was my turn to look away. I didn't like the look in his eyes as he stared me down.

"…_that she could be my princess and I could be her prince…"_

By the time I looked back, he was smiling at another girl, who, in turn, was screaming her head off.

"_And I felt that way since…since I saw Jane Doe…"_

I watched the way his tight shirt clung to his muscles and the way the thin chain around his neck padded softly against his chest as he swayed in time to the tempo. He plucked at the strings of his ukulele as he winked at a girl and chuckled, his eyes on mine again the moment he started back up singing.

"_Jane Doe… I don't think I know you, but I know, fo' sho', that I could get to know you if you let me know your name…"_

I wanted to leave. I wanted out. I hated this boy, I hated this song.

"_Damn what's her name…?"_

So, why was I still standing in the middle of the café, staring at the boy I hated oh-so-much? I couldn't get myself to move.

"'_Cause I'm overly attracted and terribly convinced that she could be my princess and I could be her prince…"_

That was it, I had to leave. I could no longer take his intense stare and the stupid song that flowed so perfectly out of his soft, pale lips – _Wait… What? _

"_And I felt that way since…since I saw Jane Doe…"_

Shaking off the horror of the thought, I forced my leg to take a shaky step to the side.

"_She's everything I want and more…"_

I needed to get out, _now._

"_She's everything I want and more…"_

My sea green eyes finally tore from his onyx ones and I walked toward the exit, making my way as quickly as I could manage.

"_She's everything I want and to adore well baby I…am overly attracted and terribly convinced that she could be my lover…"_

My heart beat slowed down – not that I had even noticed it speed up – as I neared the door.

"…_but I think I lost my chance. You had me at first glance. Oh my Jane Doe…"_

I opened the door and stepped into the cool night air, relief washing over me. Before the door shut again, I could hear one last line, "Goodbye, Jane Doe." But he hadn't sung it. Instead, it came out as a soft whisper.

I fit my helmet on and jumped on Shukaku like I was running from the police. No way in hell would I be going back…Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Well that was fun! I have finals this week, but I've been finding time to write! I've missed you so much ! You've been so good to me!(: Anyways, I hope everyone liked this chapter, I had fun writing it. Remember to review! They make me oh-so-happy!<strong>

**-Until next time, Gummi out**

***The song 'Jane Doe' does not belong to me it belongs the magically delicious NeverShoutNever!**


	3. Cute

**Chapter 3: Cute**

"You've _got _to be kidding me," Gaara sighed as his teal eyes took in the bold words on the bright pink flyer.

"Awesome, right?" Naruto chuckled, reaching one hand out to push the paper away so that he could smile at his friend.

The red head shifted slightly in his seat. Usually, art was one of his favorite classes, but lately, it had brought nothing but bad news. Something deep in the pit of his stomach was unsettled. "How could a _required school fair _be anything but horrible?" he countered, and the blonde just huffed in reply.

"Really, now?" Naruto barked, crossing his arms in front of his chest and squinting at the ceiling in distaste. "You have a _bad _attitude, you know that, Gaara?" he whined. "What do you have against a festival? Everyone's going to make booths and all that! It's going to be cool! We'll get to see everyone's secret talents! How could that not be cool?"

All this chipper talk was really starting to get to the red head as his forehead began to throb profusely. "Let me ask you one thing, Naruto," he paused until the other nodded slightly before continuing, "What are _you _going to do for the festival?"

The sudden, room brightening smile that the blonde sprouted was enough to tell Gaara it was bad news. "Static Scope is going to play live!" There was an inward groan as Gaara did his very best to keep from face palming.

"Please tell me you're kidding," and for the first time in his entire life, the big, bad Sabaku was _pleading. _

"No, why would I kid about something like that? Oh, come on, Gaara! I know you're secretly excited. You don't have to act all cool in front of me!" Naruto leaned in to whisper the last sentence, and then pulled back with a toothy grin before shooting him a wink.

_I wish… _Gaara pouted, but he knew it was really the last thing in the _world _that he wanted. He hated watching that prissy little _girl _bopping around the stage so happy and full of energy like he owned the damn place. It was bad enough that he had been stupid enough to _voluntarily _go and see him, now he was going to be _forced_ to listen to the "crap rock" and that _horrid _kid.

There must have been a God, because something of a higher power _truly _hated him. _**Truly.**_

_**Gaara's POV**_

_**One Week Later…** _

The day finally rolled up and one combat clad foot stepped into the grassy area at the center of Konoha High known as the quad. Large groups of kids broke up instantly to head to their friends' booths or to get food. To me, all of this was just too stupid. How could everyone have set up for a festival in only one week? Besides that, why would someone want to waste all that time for just one day? All of this was just too idiotic. My lips pressed themselves into a tight line as I scanned the area around me.

Suddenly' school was no longer school. I felt like I was downtown were the streets are crowed like the DMV on a bad day and small trailed along every inch of the sidewalks. The bright colors, happy drawing, and large posters were beginning to make me dizzy as my eyes swept across the vast space. That was until they landed on the large, black stage.

A single stand stood right at the center, holding up the small, white microphone. Beside it on the right was the bass guitar and on the other side was the electric guitar. There were amps and speakers on each side, covered in decorative silver ribbons and bows. Under the light green spotlight sat a small boy, his shinning raven hair making my stomach churn.

My heart fluttered lightly against my chest and I pounded it angrily, cursing those damn school lunches for making my body react so strangely. I tore my eyes away and headed west, maneuvering through the crowd quickly – for the first time in my life, I was glad I had taken P.E. freshman year, because they had taught me to dodge and weave. I swear, there were more kids here than I'd ever seen in my life. Did they really all go to my school?

But before I had time to expand on my thoughts, one booth in particular made me stop and, after a moment of hesitation, change course. My hands were stuffed snuggly inside the pockets of my faded red skinny jeans as I approached cautiously. "Hey, Sasuke," I called out lazily and was greeted by dull, scarlet eyes.

"What do you want, Red?" he replied, a teasing half smirk on his face. I shot him a warning glare before I shrugged the unwanted nickname off my shoulder.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

He glanced at the older boy beside him. He had the same, jet black hair, scarlet eyes, and stone cold face, except this boy was much older and taller, not to mention the thick bags that cradled his eyes. "This is my brother's booth. He wants me to help out."

I scoffed at him, "You're into this whole fair thing aren't you?"

"Yeah right," he shot back, a little too defensive. "I hate festivals just as much as I hate school; and my brother for that matter."

I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes. "Then why don't you just tell him to find someone else to help?"

He crossed his arms against the booth's table and sighed, one side of his mouth twisting down in distaste. "If I could, I would've. But, it's a family thing. I'm the only person who can really help."

My hairless brow rose a fraction of an inch, signaling that I wouldn't fall for something so far fetched.

"No really," he grunted, annoyance laced into his tone. "It's an Uchiha thing."

"What is?"

"Fire," he replied casually. "We have a thing for fire, alright?"

"Oh, really?" I tested. "I don't believe you."

With a roll of his eyes, he turned his back to me, flipping his pointer finger at me in a beckoning motion and I followed curiously. He stopped suddenly at bundle of wood and scraps of tree back before digging into his pocket and recovering a small, metallic object. He flicked the lid open, picked up a piece of wood, and lit if with the lighter he held. When the branch began to glow, and then began to flame, he through it back into the pile.

I waited for a minute, yet he didn't make another move, instead we just watched as the fire began to roar.

"Ok, so what? You can start a fire. Big deal, I can too," I hissed, annoyed that the boy had so selfishly wasted my time.

He glanced over his shoulder at me, the light of the fire shooting menacing shadows over his face as he smiled darkly. Then, he bent down and reached both hands inside the heat of the fire, slowly bringing them together and clasping them before standing back up. He turned to me, fingers still intertwined. I marveled at the sight. There were no burn marks on his skin. There were no scratches or even flaws, only dark soot from the wood. I gave him a questioning look, and he leisurely let his hands separated.

"How the hell…" I breathed, the spot between my brows creasing as I watched the fire shooting and jumping around in his palm.

He bared his teeth in a satisfied grin before separating his hands quickly. I half expected the small flame to drop to the floor, sprout legs and run away, but instead it dissipated into the cold, evening air.

"How the hell did you do that?" I questioned.

He just shrugged smugly. "It's an Uchiha thing."

I was about to make a witty, snide remark when a sudden, screeching sound cut me off. I winched and slammed my palms against my ears to block the noise. All around me, students and teacher were mimicking my movements. Then the noise was gone, replaced by a sweet, innocent voice.

_Lee…_

"Oh, I'm sorry," I could hear him chuckle from over the speakers. "Don't worry, all the technical difficulties have been straightened out. Thank you for your patience."

I found myself grinding my teeth at the sound of his voice and my hand, which were now at my side, clenching until they were a pale white.

"Who's ready for some Static?" he cheered, eliciting a cry of approval from the crowd.

"Ah, shit, already?" Sasuke groaned. "It's not like I can be at two places at once. Stupid ass Lee, didn't even call me." He pushed his way past me swiftly, but no quicker than a light jog and I followed at a slower pace. I wasn't so eager to see Lee again, or hear him for that matter. But I was forced to be here, so I would have to support the two people I could actually call friends.

"Now this is a song that has been reminding me of someone. Now, I know that someone is here, and I want them to hear, so here it goes. It's called 'Cute'."

I looked up as he spoke, my stomach twisting as they found his smile sparkling in the spotlight directed on him. He stepping away from the microphone slightly, lowering it, before he grabbed his guitar as sat criss-cross on the stage. The crowd when wild as the lights dimmed slightly, screaming and whistling in sanction.

My feet suddenly stopped without warning as he began to strum lightly, his eyes turned up in cheery half circles as he did so. My heart seemed to skip a beat as his pale, pink lips opened to form the first sentence and his eyes met mine.

"_Your eyes are blue like the ocean and, baby, I'm lost out at sea…"_

I quickly averted my gaze, not liking how the description fit me.

"_Did the sun just come out, or did you smile at me?"_

My teeth clenched as he continued his song, feeling completely stupid for not being able to look at him. It's not like he was singing about me. I hated the kid. I never had trouble looking at people I hated before – and I'd hated quite a few.

"_I've been trying to ask you, but I can't seem to speak. Was it love at first sight, 'cause I walked by last week…"_

At his words, my mind flashed back to the last time I had seen him, with his V-neck and his black skinny jeans. Now he was wearing a slim black, form fitting T-shirt that showed off his collar bone and white skinny jeans, long black combat boots, and an uncountable number of bracelets on each wrist.

"_I'm singing falalalala…"_

The crowd went wild, cheering so loud that they almost drowned out Lee's voice.

"_Your lips look so lonely, would they like to meet mine? You are the one that I've been hoping to find."_

With all the strength I could muster, I straightened my neck and glued my eyes to him, just to prove I could.

"_You're so sweet that you put Hershey's out of business. Can I have a photograph to show my friends that angels truly exist?"_

Thankfully, his eyes had moved from mine, and he was slowly swaying with the beat of the song. His wrist flicked lightly as he strummed and the fingers of his other hand moved briskly, but lazily was he held down the notes on the neck of the guitar.

"_I'm singing flalalala… 'Cause you're as cute as a button. The things you do sure are something. Are you running out of breath, from running through my head all night?"_

I found myself biting my lip when his tongue snaked out to lick his as he prepared for the next few lines. Why was I suddenly so aware of his intake of breath before he began to sing again?

"_Is there something in you eye? Oh wait it's just a sparkle. Can you get a little closer and help me out a little bit 'cause I scraped my knee while falling for you. But, baby, a kiss will do."_

My eye twitched a bit at my own thoughts. Why was I being so stupid? I wish this kid would just get the fuck out. If it wasn't for Naruto and Sasuke, I'd have ditched this place so long ago.

"_I'm singling falalalala…. La… And you're as cute as a button. The things you do sure are something. Are you running out of breath, from running though my head all night?"_

My patience all of a sudden was beginning to wear thin.

"_I'm falling in love, and wouldn't I like to think so? And every night I look at the stars out my window. And I hope I can see the one that we saw together. It was just you and me and, honestly, I'll look for that star forever."_

As he began to sing the chorus one last time, I growled without meaning to and my feet finally uprooted themselves from the spot were I was standing. On their own accord, they guided me toward the side of the stage. I had a feeling I was going to have a little chat with the raven hair freak in a minute.

"_And you're as cute as a button. The things you do sure are something. Are you running out of breath, from running through my head all night?"_

The distinct notes from the guitar signaled the end of the song as the crowed roared in ecstasy.

My feet took on each step with caution. I was vaguely aware that my legs were trembling and slight tremors were shooting down my arms. But, what I couldn't understand was, _why?_

As I entered the back room from the stage, I could hear Lee's voice thanking the crowd and informing them that he'd be back with the rest of the band in a minute. Naruto and Sasuke were both fit with their guitars, strumming lightly and tweaking the tuning knobs at the top.

The blonde stopped and his eyes widened in surprise as he seen me. A smile quickly spread across his face as he called out to me, catching Sasuke's attention.

"No Brows," he cried, his usual happy, peppiness bounding toward me. I back away causiously and gave him a weary look. He took the hint and stopped. "I knew you were fucking with me! You love our band, don't you?" he rambled, an earnest look plastered on his face, almost pleading with me to say yes.

One of my brows lifted slightly in confusion. In all honesty, I hadn't even remembered the two were in the band as I ascended the stairs. My gaze quickly swept to Sasuke.

On his face, there was something that I had never seen before. He was wearing the only smile he ever seemed to show – that smug one – but there was something else hidden behind it as he watched the blonde before me. There was an unfamiliar sparkle in his eyes. As his gaze caught mine, the sparkle disappeared along with his smile.

"Hey, guys, you should set up now," called an alien voice that I shouldn't have known. Yet I knew exactly who it was. My eyes snapped toward Lee, a little too quickly for my taste.

With a pout from Naruto, the two left through the curtain onto the main stage.

Leaving me alone with the raven.

"You're Lee," it was a statement, not a question, yet he still nodded.

"You're Gaara," he replied, his eyes leaving mine as he walked across the room to grab his water bottle off the chair. "What do you want?"

His eyes returned to me, with a bored look that lit my nerves on fire. How dare he look at me like that after he….

Well… What was it exactly he had been doing?

My feet began to move and, suddenly, I was right in front of him. He didn't move away, didn't flinch, though we were so close that I could very distinctly feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"Are you singing to me Lee?"

His eyes narrowed into slits. "What if I am?" he hissed.

I took in every contour of his face as the reply sunk in. His slightly bushy eyebrows, his wide, onyx eyes – though they weren't wide at the moment –his choppy hair, and his perfect, flawless, pale skin. How could he talk to me like that? _No one _talked to me like that – and lived to tell the tale.

My scrutinizing eyes continued down his neck, to his collar bone. I found myself wondering just what it would feel like to dip my tongue in it, and I almost let myself try it. But, instead, my gaze continued to wander. A small, red mark along his shoulder caught my eye and my gaze flickered to his. I wasn't asking for permission, I just wanted to see his expression. However, there was none and my thumb sneaked out to move his shirt to the side, exposing most of his pale shoulder.

I felt my breath hitch suddenly and my eyes grow slightly as I read the kanji for 'love' tattooed in red on his shoulder. My gaze returned to him and he looked as if he understood. That tattoo…the one that matched the one on my forehead…

I couldn't help myself.

I leaned forward slightly…

…And placed my cool lips against his heated flesh.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! *wipes forehead* That was a whole lotta work! Anyways, I wanted to just get this out right now. I'm not going to proof read it just yet, though I'll probably go back and do that after I post it. But, I can't right now because I'm getting kicked off the computer. Anyways, review please! Please! Please! Please! I'll give you some of my sour gummy worms! Hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**-Gummi out(:**

**BTW, the song 'Cute' belongs to Stephen Jerzak and him alone, so don't sue me!**


End file.
